


Stopping In

by GuileandGall



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pre-Andromeda, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: Macen Barro and Avitus Rix chose paths that dominate their time and energy. So, when they can find a quiet moment together they savor every second, even when it is unexpected.





	Stopping In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bioticfox (ayambik)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayambik/gifts), [Earlgreyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlgreyer/gifts), [GalaxyWanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyWanderer/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Визит](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005974) by [fandom_MassEffect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect), [MilvaBarring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring)



> Written for SpecRecs 2018 Rare Pare Exchange as a treat for all the Macen/Avi lovers out there.

By the time he reached the residential building nestled in a quiet corner of the Presidium, Avitus Rix’s nerves were already alight. On the cab ride over, he’d already confirmed that Macen wasn’t still toiling away in the office. Avitus knew better than anyone else just how dedicated Macen was, and this new project siphoned a great deal of his time. It left them stealing away seconds here and there. _Almost like the early years,_ Avitus thought with a quiet hum rattling in his chest.

He tapped at the interface of his omni-tool, opening the door before he even reached it. Without breaking his stride, he passed into the spartan flat and dropped his bag near the sofa. The shimmering sprinkle of water muffled by walls told him right where to find his lover—the shower.

A chuckle rumbled in his throat as he unhooked the fastenings of his suit. Like so many things the Spectre did, he stripped with thorough haste, and a bit of stealth.

Steam swirled through the room. Thick as the humidity, and intimately familiar, the sound of Macen’s breathing echoed off the tile and carried a gruff reverberation Avitus could identify instantly. It sparked along Avitus’ nerves and quickened his step. When he slid open the shower door, it ground against the track. Macen’s head turned, eyes narrowed on him.

“Avi?” he said in surprise. His gaze softened, and his body straightened, but his hand didn’t leave his glistening cock, though it did halt.

Rix hummed. Only now did the frenzy pushing him to this place still a bit. His talons scraped the tile floor with each slow, deliberate step. Macen didn’t move, just stared and waited for Avitus to come to him—like that first night.

When he reached him, their foreheads met. Eyes closed as they embraced, holding one another tightly as the searing water poured off of them.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” Macen finally asked, blinking up at Avitus.

“Just happened. Couldn’t resist stopping by.” His gaze fell between them to the blazing thick blue appendage his lover had been stroking with purpose when he walked in. “Seems I arrived in the nick of time.”

Macen laughed. “You always did have stellar timing.”

Avitus’ talons scraped over Macen’s hip, quickly finding his prize.

“Avi,” Macen growled as his lover stroked him with a firm competent grip.

Macen was the only one who ever called Avitus Rix by that moniker. After such long an absence, he craved to hear it—muttered, grunted, screamed in ecstasy. It mattered not, as long as he heard it in his lover’s strong voice.

Seeing Macen, touching him, sharing a moment. Excitement coursed through Avitus, thrumming beneath his plated skin. His hips shifted against Macen’s and he changed his grip to hold his own pulsing cock against his lovers.

The water cooled, but neither cared. Focused on one another, they moved in tandem. As Avi held them together in his tight grasp, Macen’s hand left his carapace and slipped up the back of his lover’s neck. The tips of his talons teased at the sensitive spot just beneath Avi’s fringe. A low grumble hung in Avi’s throat as he felt Macen pulse against him. His lover’s moan hung between them; a new warmth slicked the motion of his hand as Macen’s hips rocked into his.

Feeling Macen’s cock throbbing as he came, brought Avi to fruition as well. Amid heavy breaths, they leaned against one another holding each other upright as their foreheads met. Avitus gazed into Macen’s story eyes, loosing himself in all he saw there.

Racing hearts calmed as they clung to one another. Talons and fingers teased comforting touches along sensitive spots.

“How long?” Macen asked, brushing his hand along Avi’s fringe.

“A day. Two at the most.”

“Perhaps we should order in?”

Avitus chuckled, giving Macen’s hip a squeeze. “I can think of a far better use of our time.”

“And if we pass out from hunger?” Macen challenged.

The Spectre turned off the water. “Then order quickly. The bed is always colder when you’re not beside me.”

Macen gave him a nod and grabbed a towel on his way out of the bathroom. Avitus followed, doing the same. There was comfort in this place, not for the furnishings, but because of the company. As much as he cared for Macen, their lives took different roads; ones that kept them apart far too often.

Despite his ability to cope with those long absences, the momentary separation proved too much. Avitus crossed the room and slipped his hands around Macen’s narrow waist, leaning against him as he embraced his lover. Macen chuckled and rubbed his hands over one of those clinging arms, “I love you, Avi.”

“As do I, Macen.”

“It won’t be much longer,” he said, turning in the embrace.

The Spectre laughed. “Only 600 years.”

“In which I’ll dream of the life that awaits us.”

Avi rested his forehead against Macen’s and let his thumb brush against his fringe. “As will I.”


End file.
